


Kingdom hearts Spectral union Bio

by TechnovoreX



Series: Bio’s [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Explanation, Other, another one, bio, im bored af, log book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: Hey sora! And Sora! And Sora? Wait a minute.... why are there so many soras?!





	1. Baby boy

Name: gust  
Age:6  
title: keyblade apprentice  
Weapon(s): kingdom key  
Rank: 2-Spectral  
Power: love abuse  
Version: child sora

Gust is a fragment of Sora’s heart. He is Sora’s innocence and optimistic behaviour (both aspects childish). He is very small, coming up to around knee height, he looks exactly the same as sora when he was of the same age.

He acts how he looks. His personality is as innocent as his appearance, acting like his younger self when she first met Aqua.

He is a member of the spectral union. As stated he is quite small.

He wields a small kingdom key, almost as big as ones fore arm.

His special power is love abuse. Only effective if someone shares a mutual love with him. When he is bonded to people, if they find him cute/adorable they will feel a pain in their heart. The first will cause them to black out and the others will continue to heavily damage them.

After every attack, the damage will increase until the breaking of the heart. And each time the “cuteness” of gust will increase.


	2. Sweet girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl sora, why not

Name: gale  
Age: 17  
title: keyblade wielder  
Weapon(s): Oath keeper  
Rank: 4-spectral  
Power: euphoric heaven  
Version: female Sora 

Gale is a fragment of sora’s Heart. She is Sora’s caring nature and femininity. She comes to around Riku’s height, she has spiky hair around her crown, but the rest of her hair falls down, it’s about neck length. She has a thin but strong physique, he body being lean and strong.

She acts like an older sister. Worrying about her friends well being, while playfully teasing them.

She has a flat stomach, a healthy amount of curves, and C cup breasts.

She is a member of the spectral union. She also is around the size of Riku, maybe an inch taller.

She wields the oath keeper keyblade.

Her special power is euphoric heaven. Upon physical contact gale releases an aura, it resonates with others hearts making them feel relaxed. The target feels instantly comfortable, relaxed, and a completely pleasant feeling, almost euphoric. But in the end, the effect becomes sleep inducing.


	3. Father figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora but buff

Name: storm  
Age:23  
title: keyblade master  
Weapon(s): oblivion  
Rank: 7-spectral  
Power: memory copy  
Version: adult sora

Storm is a fragment of Sora’s heart. He is Sora's serious and responsible nature. He is around Axels height, he’s buff, having defined biceps pecs and pectorals, a bit more beefy than terra. His hair is slicked back, still spiky but his forehead is visible, his jaw is sculpted and chiseled.

His personality is similar to Axel. He’s the type of person to make dad jokes, constantly teasing others and making them uncomfortable with his stature.

He is a member of the spectral union. He is around as tall as Axel, being 6 inches taller.

He wields oblivion, which is a little longer and thicker than usual.

His special power is memory copy. Storm is able to create Polaroid photos of high quality out of nowhere. He creates them from reading people’s memories, like namine but photos instead of drawings.

He is able to pull memories from absolutely everyone, either from their point of view, or from a different angle. He mostly uses this power to embarrass and confuse others


	4. Kinky bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut sora condensed

Name: squall  
Age:18  
title: keyblade wielder  
Weapon(s): shooting star  
Rank: 8-Spectral  
Power: lustful liquid  
Version: tricky sora 

Squall is a fragment of Sora’s heart. He is Sora’s sexual and lustful nature. Slightly taller than regular Sora, still pretty skinny but has defined muscles and abs. He has sharper eyes and his hair covers half of his face. 

He acts very cold towards others. But at first he was a lust driven beast, but later he became an intellectual playboy with little regard to others.

He is a member of the spectral union. He is a couple inches taller than regular Sora.

He wore keyblade armour with tendrils protruding out of shoulder armor. He wields shooting star.

His special power is lustful liquid. Squalls saliva has aphrodisiac properties, the millisecond he licks you, your body becomes all hot and bothered. It’s effect is immediate, your body becomes instantly sensitive to touch, making one super horny. 

He also is very knowledgeable about the human body, muscles, nerves, tendons, Etc. Making his foreplay all the more powerful.


	5. Dark boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora xehanort basically

Name: Vortex  
Age:17  
title: keyblade wielder, seeker of darkness  
Weapon(s): no name/gazing eye  
Rank: 1-Spectral  
Power: shadow embassy  
Version: dark sora

Vortex is a fragment of Sora’s heart. He is Sora’s evil nature and persona of darkness. Slightly buffer than sora, has darker skin, white hair and yellow eyes.

His personality switches depending on his mental state. He could be obsessive over Kairi, blood lustful, cold and withdrawn, or simple confused.

He is the leader and representative of the spectral union. He is slightly shorter than Riku.

He wields the no name/gazing eye.

Shadow embassy is his special power. Any power, ability or trait related to darkness, he is able to utilize. Summoning creatures, creating portals, duplication, possession Etc.


	6. Spoiled brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the dark versions

Name: Rush  
Age:6  
title: keyblade apprentice, seeker of darkness  
Weapon(s): heart unlocking keyblade  
Rank: 3-spectral  
Power: heart breaker  
Version: dark child sora

Rush is a fragment of Sora’s heart. He is Sora’s rude and deceitful nature. Looks like a younger version of sora, except for the white hair, dark skin and yellow eyes.

His is extremely bratty and independent, due to his ability. He distances himself away from the others and acts aggressive no matter what.

He is a member of the spectral union. He is the same height as regular child sora.

He wields the heart unlocking keyblade, which is the size of ones fore arm.

His special power is heart breaker. If he shares a bond with a person, and shares a mutual feeling with them, his darkness will fracture, shatter then break their heart entirely.


	7. Slutty girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey why not

Name: Aura  
Age:18  
title: keyblade wielder  
Weapon(s): way to dawn  
Rank: 5-Spectral  
Power: minus enhancement  
Version: dark female Sora

aura is a fragment of Sora’s heart. She is Sora’s naughty and manipulative nature. Looks like the female Sora, but she has dark skin, white hair and yellow eyes. Her body is more defined and plump. 

She has D cup breasts, her thighs and butt are plump, she has a thin waist and defined abs. And her biceps have stronger muscles 

She has a very bitchy attitude. Mixing aspects vanitas and Larxene. She is easily bothered and bored.

She is a member of the spectral union. She is slightly taller than Riku.

She wields riku’s Way to dawn.

Her special power is minus enhancement. Within proximity, she is able to increase fear and embarrassment.


	8. Dark titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super fuckin buff

Name: Cyclone  
Age: 25  
title: keyblade wielder  
Weapon(s): Void fear  
Rank: 7-Spectral  
Power: shadow drive  
Version: dark male Sora

Cyclone is a fragment of Sora’s heart. He is Sora’s intimidating and dominating personality. His is more buffer and larger than regular adult Sora, he has white hair, yellow eyes and dark skin. His hair is longer, and is more ragged and disheveled.

He is easily aggravated. He can turn on someone with the flip of a coin. He is usually calm, but he tends to consume alcohol a lot, making him more open hearted.

He is a member of the spectral union. He is practically double of Kairi’s size.

He wields vanitas’s void gear. It is slightly wider and much wider.

Shadow drive is his special power. Shadow drive allows him to emit a aura of darkness, either for intimidation or offence, he can summon it any time. Plus it gives him massive amounts of strength and a resistance to magic.


	9. Loves to serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got bored

Name: dust  
Age:16  
title: keyblade wielder  
Weapon(s): chaos ripper  
Rank: 9-spectral  
Power: heart saver  
Version: dark tricky sora

dust is a fragment of Sora’s heart. He is Sora’s playful and deceptive nature. He has white hair, dark skin and yellow eyes. His body is heavily scarred and has slightly short hair.

He is quite submissive, willingly acting like a servant more than a friend. He will do anything to please or make things easier for others.

He is a member of the spectral union. He is the same size as Sora.

He wields Chaos ripper.

His special power is heart saver. He is able to read minds to find preferences, and creates an aura of pleasure to ease their bodies.


End file.
